Cake
by draconicBastard
Summary: Light is dead. Rem is dead. And Misa is left without her memory. What happens to her after the series is over. Hint: Matsuda helps her, since they share the pain. Based more on the anime than anything. Enjoy please!


Cake

A big penthouse in the sky. Or at least, the top floor of the most acclaimed building in Tokyo. And it had been all paid for her by her husband, none other than: Yagami Light. The love of her life. The canary in the other room squawked loudly once more as Misa Misa, the famous model, finished making dinner. "Oh, sexy Light-kun!" She called out, "Food is ready, come get it!" She fluffed out the revealing lolita dress she wore and readjusted all the straps, to give Light the best view of her possible.

At the doorway, at the best moment, Light appeared and smiled at his wife. "So, what do I have to do to get some of this food?" He asked playfully.

There was a clack as Misa took a few steps toward him in her extremely high heels. "Nothing much, just...do the things you always do," She giggled, looking at Light suggestively and stretching. Now Light laughed as well.

"If that's all...then." And with that he rushed over and picked Misa up in his arms, twirling her around and kissing her. Everything seemed to melt away and light airy bubbles seemed to float around Misa's head. She had the best penthouse in the world, the best job, the best husband who loved her very much. She tried to remember their wedding.

It was such a lovely afternoon. They stood in a beautiful little field with a nice view of the city. That's where everyone had gathered. All the bridesmaids were other models Misa had worked with. Takada had not been invited. Rather, she stood at the back and reported into the news camera what was happening. She described the wedding as the best wedding in Tokyo's history and told all of Japan how she would never ever get with Light.

While at the wedding, Light had found Kira hiding at the back, who hadn't been able to resist the lure of Misa Misa out in the open. After that, they got married, Light had kissed Misa so passionately that even Matsuda couldn't help crying over it. Everyone proclaimed that it was the best day ever. So did Misa...and even better, Light told everyone in his speech how Misa was the only woman he would ever have feelings for and how she was the only one he could even got hot for. It made her day even more special.

Now, in the kitchen, she was nearly crying with the passion of her memory. Light had given up being a detective and had gotten a desk job instead. And he often took her on romantic getaways with just the two of them, lounging on the beach and making love on the decks of boats. It was so wonderful to be married to Yagami Light. Yagami Misa Misa. It has such an amazing ring to it. Light... Yagami Light Misa. Written "moon" but pronounced "Light". It was the best name ever for the best man ever. That's what she always thought, anyway.

…

Real Life.

A knocking on their door interrupted Misa's daydreaming. "Oh, maybe Light's home!" She exclaimed. "Wait..." She started to mumble, "he wouldn't knock...I hope it's not Matsuda again..." She got up and went to the door, seeing that it was, in fact, Matsuda again. "What do you want Matsu? I'm waiting for Light-kun to come home," She told him.

"Uh, Misa Misa...Light...Light isn't...going to be coming home..." Matsuda looked down and looked like he was going to cry. In fact, he looked like he had already cried earlier.

"Matsu...Matsuda, what happened?" Misa asked, getting alarmed. That's when she received the news that Light was found dead, and that he was Kira all along.

"But...no. No...we were...we were going to get married! And he was supposed to catch Kira!" She yelled. Matsuda looked away and seemed ashamed.

"He fooled us all, Misa. He was probably just using you all this time, to cover up being Kira," Matsuda said sadly.

"NO! No, Light-kun loved me...he loved me most!" She yelled, though tears were coming down her face. "Light wasn't Kira, and I know he wasn't! He was Light! What did you do? Did you hurt Light! Are you just lying to me!" She was losing control, but she didn't care. She loved Light and he couldn't be gone...he couldn't...

"I...I didn't!" Matsuda yelled, taking a step back, "He betrayed us, Misa! You can't be siding with him!"

"I don't care...I love him...and he's going to come back! I know you're just lying!" Misa yelled, then promptly slammed the door in Matsuda's face. Dead...Light couldn't be dead. He was Light, and Light was perfect. ...he couldn't be dead. And he couldn't be Kira...he was going to catch Kira wasn't he?

…

A hot bath and several soap operas later...Misa was finally able to admit that Light wasn't coming home. But it was hard to admit that Light was Kira...and that they weren't going to ever get married. She turned to the canary that sat in it's cage so patiently. "You don't think Light-kun would use me...do you?" Misa asked him. The bird didn't move or say anything. She pouted and reclined on the couch, pulling the ice cream closer to her chest. "Why would Light do that...? Why would he kill people?" She mumbled to herself. She didn't eat the ice cream. She didn't want to get fat. She just held onto it, hoping that being near it would make her feel better. Maybe if she was near it long enough, she could figure out why Light did those things.

…

"Did Light really love me?" Misa asked Matsuda, who sat on the opposite end of the couch. A huge pile of empty ice cream container lying between them. She had to admit, actually eating the ice cream felt better than just hugging a really cold box that sometimes dripped when you held it too long.

After another bite of ice cream, Matsuda looked at the ceiling and was about to answer, then looked at Misa and seemed to change his answer. "I-I'm sure he did, Misa Misa, I think he loved you a lot..."

"R-Really?" Misa asked, surprised by his answer.

"Sure!" Matsuda said. Misa let out a huge breath and leaned back on the sofa. What a relief.

"Matsu, you don't know how much of a relief that is!" Misa exclaimed.

"Uh...yeah," Matsuda mumbled.

"Um...Matsu," Misa said quietly. "Uh...Misa is sorry about...yelling at Matsuda earlier."

Matsuda looked very surprised for a moment as he looked at Misa. "Th-That's okay, Misa Misa. You were upset, so...it's okay."

"B-But...you were about to cry! I have to apologize!" Misa said loudly, now Matsuda looked more embarrassed. "Oh, um. Sorry. You know, Matsu...I really like you..." Misa said quietly.

"Uh...what?" Matsuda said in a confused manner, looking Misa up and down.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Pervert!" She yelled, which startled Matsuda. "Uhm, what I meant is...You're a good friend. You were Light's friend and you're Misa's friend."

At hearing that, Matsuda looked down and away. He remembered some of the things Light said just before and after Matsuda started to shoot at him. "I...I don't think Light considered anyone his friend..." He glanced at Misa a moment, "But he definitely loved you, Misa Misa!" he said quickly before Misa could get upset again.

For a moment Misa was uncomfortable. "But you're still Misa's friend. You were a great manager, Matsu!" She said, trying to cheer Matsuda up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about all that," Matsuda said, looking up in memory of it.

"You forgot! How could you forget something like that!" Misa yelled, smacking Matsuda on the head repeatedly, though it was more like patting.

"Eh...Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry, Misa Misa. So much has happened!" Matsuda said, trying to dodge Misa's light attacking without success.

"Well...I guess I forgive you," Misa said, pouting a little.

"So...we're friends, right Misa?" Matsuda asked, to make sure.

"Of course, we're friends, Matsu!" Misa said happily.

…

"Matsuda!" Chief Aizawa yelled.

"Y-Yes sir!" Matsuda called.

"Where are the two notebooks?" Aizawa asked hastily. "What happened to them? Did you take them out?"

"Uh...you mean the two killer notebooks...? No one can take them out...unless we all put in our secret codes, right? I didn't do anything with them," Matsuda said, watching Aizawa look stressed out.

"Damn! We haven't told the press and no one except for our team and N's team knows about them..." Aizawa said to himself. "They gave us their notebook...so why would _they_ take them?"

"Why...? What's..."

"Matsuda, the notebooks are gone. The Death Notes have disappeared."

…

It was a rainy day, so the outside shoot was canceled for today and was put off for another, less rainy day. Too bad Misa had already left her home and went all the way there. But it was okay. She had rain boots and an amazing new slicker fresh off the Demonia line. She didn't even know they made slickers. And her huge black umbrella kept her mostly dry anyway. But that didn't mean she couldn't look fashionable. The slicker was adorable and went really well with her skirt. The chains on her rain boots clinked in time with the rain and made a lovely noise. It was so nice. And walking in the rain was nice too.

She watched the puddles form and the raindrops fall on the pavement. No one else was out to enjoy this amazing weather, which was sad. As she looked off at the sidewalk ahead, she noticed there was a dry spot. She stopped and stared at the circle of completely dry pavement. Curious, she looked up and didn't see any kind of overhanging to make the spot. She walked over to it carefully and spotted a little notebook. It was black and old looking. It was so Gothic and cute! She picked it up and pulled it inside the safety of the umbrella. "Death...Note...?" She echoed, looking at the cover. "What a cute book!" She continued walking and forgot completely that she'd found it in it's own dry spot, and didn't notice when the rain began falling in that spot when she removed the notebook.

"I wonder what's inside!" She said happily. She opened it and began reading the 'how to use' at the beginning as she walked. "...The person who's name is written in this note...shall die..."

…

The DeathNote now sat, out in the open, on Misa's coffee table. She sat on the couch and stared at it, wondering whether it was real or not. The person who's name she wrote _did_ die...and in exactly the way she had written it, too. She'd chosen the cleaning lady who cleaned her home as well as most of the building. She was always a snob, so Misa wrote suicide with really embarrassing details with it. And it came true, exactly as she wrote. Now she stared at it and wondered what to do now.

She wished she could have known Kira. Light should have told her, she would have understood and even tried to help him however she could. A deep sigh escaped her. Light was dead now. All that was left was this book. Kira liked killing bad people who committed crimes, saying he wanted a new world of justice. So...Light wanted this also. And working as a police officer...that was to cover it up. What Light really wanted was a world where criminals would die for doing bad things. Misa could do that. She would help Light with his mission, even if he was dead now.

Which meant she needed a cover up too. But wasn't modeling and acting the best cover up? Who would suspect poor little Misa Misa? She'd just lost her fiance and now she was still modeling and acting and working hard. Everyone loved her. No one would suspect her of killing people. Especially if no one knew there was a person killing people. No one questioned that woman's suicide. They just accepted it. So Misa would just keep doing that, making it look like a real death.

"So...are you going to do it?" Someone asked from behind. Misa screamed and jumped, looked everywhere she could. There stood a very scary man, a monsterish looking creature.

"Who...Who are you? Are you another stalker? You don't look like a stalker..." She said. The creature laughed and watched her.

"I'm a Shinigami," It said, stepping closer. "Do you have any apples?" Misa slowly nodded and pointed at the kitchen. "Good...Shinigami are gods of death...and I will kill you someday. But for now...I want an apple."

"G-God of Death?" Misa asked, she glanced back at the Death Note on her table and then back at Shinigami-san. "D-Do you have another name...?"

"Ryuk. Your name is Amane Misa," Ryuk said, "I remember."

"Remember...how would you remember. I've never met you before..." Misa said, clinging to the back of her couch, peering over the top of it at Ryuk, who only cocked his head to the side like he was confused.

"Oh yeah! Light made you lose your memory again, huh?" Ryuk said, as if this had happened before.

"W-What are you talking about? Did you know Light?" She said, her eyes growing wide as she watched Ryuk.

"Yeah. He had the Death Note before you. I was his Shinigami. Actually, he was my human. But whatever, give me an apple."

"You knew Light...So...this really is how Light killed people!" She said, sitting up straight. "So...I should kill people, too! Because Light would want me to!"

"Why else would I drop the Death Note in front of you?" Ryuk asked. "Now...give me an apple."

"This is great!" Misa exclaimed, turning her back on Ryuk. "I can really help Light now!" Ryuk made an annoyed noise, but Misa didn't notice. "He would be so proud of me...I can help Light...as well as the person who punished my parent's murderer!"

Ryuk suddenly appeared in front of Misa and did his best to look scary. "Before you do anything...Give. Me. An. Apple."

"O-Oh...yeah. Sorry, Ryuk-san...I don't actually have any apples...I'll have to go get some tomorrow," Misa said. Ryuk didn't scare her at all, so she simply turned on the TV and leaned past him to see it.

"What?" Ryuk exclaimed. The only actually reason he'd given Misa the notebook was so she could give him apples, and then he would kill her and take the notebook back. But now he had to wait...which was so frustrating.

…

"Here you go, Ryuk-san," Misa said, stepping out of the store. She handed Ryuk an apple and watched him devour it. "I got a whole bag of apples for you, since you like them so much," She said happily. She didn't notice the people around her staring at her, she didn't care. People staring was a good thing, it was attention.

"Mmm, these are better than the ones Light would give me," Ryuk mused.

"They're sweet and juicy apples, just recently imported," Misa told him. As they walked, Misa gave Ryuk another apple, and soon they were almost home. The streets were all empty now and no one was around. "I think tonight...I'll kill that Tama-Chan person from TV...I've never been aired on her station...But she's always on and she always wears too much make-up. I don't like her," Misa said casually. Ryuk paused at that. Maybe Misa would be more entertaining than he thought. Why should he waste the opportunity to watch a silly, stupid girl wave around massive killing power at random people. Could be very entertaining.

…

Later, both of them were laughing it up and enjoying themselves. "Light never used to Death Note power like this...making her change her appearance so completely...and then making her act that way while broadcasting and then killing herself on camera. Light would never do that. I'm glad you do," Ryuk complemented.

"Ryuk...?" Misa said timidly. "You knew Light, right? Was he...Did he really love me...?" She turned and gave him big sad puppy eyes and hugged the Death Note to her chest protectively.

He thought about saying no and telling her exactly how much he didn't care for her at all...but that would be a huge waste of breath...and he wanted another apple. "Sure! Why not..."

"Oh! Thank you Ryuk-san!" Misa got up and hugged Ryuk hard.

"S-Stop that," Ryuk said, getting embarrassed.

…

"So, Misa-chan...did you think about the proposition?" Ryuk asked, standing over her ominously.

"...Yes."

"And what is your reply to it?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes." Misa said, putting real thought into it. "Give me the eyes of the Shinigami." Ryuk chuckled deeply, this was going to be worth it, and probably not as long as Light's rein either. With the Shinigami eyes, Ryuk knew Misa would probably kill innocent people she saw on the street. Which suited him just fine, their deaths were always entertaining.

As Misa left to take a bath, Ryuk noticed the Death Note had been left open. For once, a name had been written without anything else, no cause of death of time. Simply, Matsuda Touta.

…

…

…

…

And that's what I think would really happen. Or not. Something along those lines...maybe...no. Okay, yeah no. I just like Misa. She's cute and she's the most innocent character. Misa's story is sad. She's left without Light, the love of her life. Without Rem, who saved her life. And without the memories of Rem as well as most of her time with Light. Her story is kinda just...left hanging. In the anime anyway...I didn't read the manga...too much dialogue...it slayed me. Anyway. I'm pretty sure Demonia doesn't actually make rain slickers, I made that up. Demonia makes shoes...badass shoes...as well as dresses, I think. And it seems like Aizawa would be chief and leader after Light passes, cause Mogi doesn't have the stuff, Ide, screw him. And we all know Matsuda would _not_ be chosen as leader...for many reasons. Okay, the end now.

Don't forget to review! Or Misa might get you! Like that's really a threat...but still. Review, my lovely ones!

Oh and...the cake is a lie. XD


End file.
